Smile and laugh, Sky
by loverxanime
Summary: Since Syd heard Sky's laugh, she feels it would be good for the boy to relax as he did back then. So, when she and the others find out Bridge has seen the blue ranger's smile and has heard his laugh more times than them, they decide to give him the task to get Sky to relax more. Set between "Walls" and "Dogged".


**Disclaimer:** Well, I obviously don't own PRSPD, maybe one day, in my dreams.

**Summary: **Since Syd heard Sky's laugh, she feels it would be good for the boy to relax as he did back then. So, when she and the others find out Bridge has seen the blue ranger's smile and has heard his laugh more times than them, they decide to give him the task to get Sky to relax more.

* * *

><p><strong>Smile and laugh, Sky<strong>

Bridge entered the room, finding Syd, Jack and Z slouched on a couch, Jack and Z in one and Syd in other, the talk coming to a stop when he waved at them, greeting them as he took seat next to Syd. "**So, what's happening?**"

Syd shifted in her seat, properly facing Bridge. "**I was telling Jack and Z how Sky laughed today.**" Bridge's eyebrows rose up, attention now on Syd's words. "**He has a nice smile, you know? And I had never heard his laugh before. He's always so serious about everything. It was nice to see him more relaxed, even if I had to be soaked for that to happen.**"

Bridge gave them a loopy smile, nodding in acknowledgement. "**Yeah, he has a nice smile and laugh. He usually avoids them. If he can help it, he won't do it in front of others. What? What did I say?**" He asked at the sight of his friends staring at him with their mouths slightly agape.

"**You've heard Sky's laugh before?!**" Syd asked in disbelief. Bridge nodded. "**WHAT?!**" Her fist collided against Bridge's forearm, who let out an 'Ow!' in response. "**Why I wasn't aware of this?! I always thought Sky was this kind of human-robot incapable of laughing! This is the first time I've seen him smile so naturally! And I had never heard his laugh! This is unfair!"**

The green ranger's shrugged. "**Benefits of being roommates, I guess? But… lately I haven't heard his laugh as often as before. Also his smile has been absent from his—Owww! Syd, stop it, you are going to break a bone!**" He said, rubbing his forearm.

"**Wow, Bridge. You're a lucky guy."** Z commented, smiling at his green and gray-suited friend. "**I mean, the short time I've been here, I haven't seen Sky laugh or smile that much. It would be nice to have him more relaxed.**"

Jack nodded, thinking it would be nice to have one of his teammates more relaxed. Sky always seemed to be tense, even if it was a bit. "**Yeah, Bridge, why don't you go talk to him?**" The said boy blinked surprised, Jack's words taking him off guard.

"**W-What?**" A small huff escaped his pink lips in disbelief. What would he say to Sky, anyway?

Syd's lips stretched, forming a wide smile. "**Yeah! You could persuade him to be more relaxed!**"

Z nodded in agreement. "**Right, he needs to chill out from time to time. I mean, we already got him to play lightball, maybe with a little more work on him and he will smile like…**"

"**Twice a day?**" Jack offered, smirking.

Z and Syd let out a small laugh.

"**Sure… Twice a day seems fine for me.**"

Bridge just looked at them with a frown. He didn't find it proper to speak of Sky in such a way, but he couldn't deny Sky need to loosen up a bit, to relax enough to crack a few smiles.

"**So, Bridge.**" Spoke up Z. "**Think you can help us a bit in this situation? I'm sure you could make more progress with Sky than any of us could.**"

"**I don't know guys…**"

"**C'mon, Bridge… I'll make you some buttery toast for the next few weeks if you manage to get through Sky's hard exterior.**" Bridge puckered his lips, thinking about the offer for a minute.

After thinking about it, he smiled and accepted. "**I'll see what I can do, guys. But I don't promise much.**"

That was enough for his friends, who changed topic and started rambling about who knows what. But Bridge could only think of how would he get Sky to relax more, and how would he approach it.

* * *

><p>Sky's eye twitched, patience running slim. He read the sentence one more time, trying to grasp the meaning or make sense of those words put together, but he failed. Again. Sighing in exasperation, he closed the book firmly, his light blue eyes settling on his roommate.<p>

"**What?**" He asked, an uncouth tone slipping in his voice. He hadn't meant to, but he was getting annoyed.

Bridge flinched slightly, averting his gaze while his face flushed, abashed of being caught staring. He simply coughed a bit, returning to read his book, or pretended to anyway.

Sky simple rolled his eyes before he stood up, leaving his book on his bed as he went to the door of their room. "**I'm going for a small snack, do you want anything?**"

"**Uh… could you bring me some buttery toast?**" He asked with a small smile on his lips as he wriggled his fingers in front of his face.

His gaze lingered on the boy's retreating form, his lips placed in a tight line. He let out a sigh when the door closed and put his book on the nightstand by his side, his hand running over his face as he thought how would he get Sky to relax more.

Moving away from his bed, he leaned against a clear side of the wall, eyes moving around to look for a possible thing he could hit. It wasn't usual for him to fall or lose balance when he stood on his hands, but he wanted to be sure, since last time he had done this on his room, he had knocked a shelf out of the wall.

So, making sure everything was off distance, he sucked in a breath before he stood against the wall with his hands, legs resting safely on the solid surface. He closed his eyes as he furrowed slightly his brows, thinking. A few scenarios ran through his head, in some of them, Sky laughed at him, or he simply looked at him astounded before taking off and ignoring the subject. He opened his eyes and spoke aloud.

"**Mnh… maybe…**" He shook his head, deciding that wouldn't work.

Maybe a simple _"Hey, Sky, mind relaxing a bit more?_" could work. Maybe. Who knew? Maybe he could just approach him and tell him what Syd and the others had told him… But then Sky would get upset at them, and he didn't want that.

Maybe he could do something to get Sky relaxed, in hopes of that having an impact on his future moods. Yeah, that could work. He closed his eyes again and smiled, finding a possible answer to his problem. He scratched his brow as he smiled widely. Yes, he had found a way to fulfill Syd, Z and Jack's wishes while he kept Sky happy. Or as happy as Sky could show to be.

He was so cheerful by his recent idea that he had not heard the door whizzing open. Sky simple looked at him, wondering what needed to be thought about that Bridge felt the need to stand on his hands for it. He left the plate with Bridge's snack on his bed, and walked to stand in front of his roommate, arms crossed as a brow rose up above in curiosity.

"**What are you doing, Bridge?**" The sudden voice startled the younger boy, who lost his balance and almost fell where it not for Sky's hands grabbing his legs. "**No more accidents, wonder boy.**"

Bridge simply grinned amused, bending his body slowly so he could place his feet on the floor and stand on them. Once he was on his feet, Bridge thanked Sky, a sheepish smile on his face.

"**Buttery toast!**" He gasped, moving quickly to take the plate between his hands, his fingers taking the small snack to chew on it.

"**Hey, hey! Watch it, Carson. I don't want to have crumbs on my bed.**" Bridge nodded, moving to his bed to eat his toast. "**Thanks.**"

Sky returned to the task of reading his book, the sound of Bridge munching his toast the only sound in the quiet room. After some minutes, the green ranger finished his snack, leaving the plate on the nightstand, over his book.

"**Not a chance, Bridge.**"Sky muttered, pointing at the plate he had just left over his book. "**I don't want to have ants one more time.**"

Bridge smiled amused. He remembered that accident that took place long ago. He had decided to take a small breakfast on their room, and he had forgotten to take the plate back to the cafeteria to get it cleaned. They had been called to resolve a problem in the city, and, by the time they had come back to their room, it was filled with ants. Crueger had been, obviously, pissed at them and at the ant army Bridge had brought throughout the hallways. Needless to say they had been put through some rough chores to make them see their error. Bridge for leaving the food there and Sky for not making sure his roommate had kept everything in order (after all, teammates looked out for each other's problems and flaws).

So Bridge stood up to take the leftover of his buttery toast. He stopped in the door, and turned to Sky.

"**Hey… Sky… how about you accompany me?**" Sky looked at him puzzled, staying in his bed with book in hands. "**I mean, I could get loss in my way, maybe I could get attacked all of the sudden, and I would not be able to defend myself properly because I would be so focused on carrying the plate without letting it fall and break. Hey, you never know if I could slip and fall and hit my head and have amnesia when I woke up, which could have been avoided if yo—**"

"**Bridge, Bridge! I get it, alright?**" Sky stood, shaking his head at Bridge's tendency to ramble non-stop. "**Now move, you little baby.**"

Bridge pouted, but stayed quiet as he and Sky walked through the now deserted hallways. It was about eleven p.m., and most of the cadets and staff were already on their bedrooms.

"**Again, Bridge?**" The boy flushed, repeating his past actions as he averted his gaze. Sky's hand took his shoulder, stopping him. "**Okay, I want to know right now what's bothering you.**" Said the blue ranger, gaze fixed intently on his roommate's face.

Bridge shifted uneasy, telling himself it was a good time to tell Sky what Syd, Z and Jack had asked him to do. But he felt a tad bit nervous, and ended up blurting another thing. "**Do you want to train?**"

* * *

><p>Bridge dodged the kick, ducking in time as he rolled to the side to stand up and block a hit with his arms. His leg swung under the other's body, taking him down with it, and he had to block a few kicks that were thrown in his direction. He stepped back, recovering his breath as his opponent stood, adopting quickly a fighting stance, breath coming out raggedy.<p>

"**So… mind telling me now?**" Asked Sky with a small smile. Bridge simple shook his head. "**Tell you what, Bridge. You win, I won't ask you anymore. But if I win, you tell me.**"

Bridge shrugged. "**Seems fine for me.**" A part of him wanted to win, just to avoid the possible embarrassment, yet another part of him desired to lose, so he could get the thoughts out of his head. Yet he knew there was a big chance of losing, anyway.

"**Then start picking your words!**"

Without any delay, Sky rushed forward, jumping as he threw a kick aimed to Bridge's head. He wasn't aiming to hurt him, yet he was starting to feel a little bit tired and he felt the need to finish this quick, it was past midnight, after all. Besides, he was well aware of Bridge's abilities, and he knew he would block the hit at least.

The green ranger barely avoided it, moving under the kick and taking Sky's leg with his arms, securing him well. Their gaze met, and a small smirk touched both their lips. Bridge didn't lose time and threw his teammate to his side.

Sky tackled Bridge, pinning him to the wall. He got face to face with Bridge, smiling triumphant.

"**Ready to tell me?**"

Bridge's face turned red, be it from embarrassment, loss of breath, or all the moving he had been doing to avoid being hit or to try to land one. Or, maybe, that odd feeling in his stomach when he felt Sky's breath fan over his lips. A small yearning of something stirred in his mind, but he couldn't place his finger of what could it be.

Bridge smiled in return, placing his hands on the wall behind him. "**Not a chance.**"He lifted one leg, putting it between his body and Sky's, shoving hard the other boy's body.

Sky clutched his abdomen, letting out a small huff. "**Good move, Bridge.**" He stood firmly on the ground, arms extended to his sides as he crooked his head to the side. "**Mind if we end this one and for all?**" Bridge nodded, feeling the rush of adrenaline throughout his body, heart pounding hard in his ears.

He ran toward Sky, trying to land a hit on his chest with his elbow, the number two ranger moving aside as he placed his hands on Bridge's shoulders, pushing hard. He managed to get the green ranger on the floor hands placed firmly on his shoulders as he took seat over the smaller body. Bridge struggled to get free for some seconds, before he grunted and stopped fighting.

"**So… will you tell me now?**"

Bridge huffed. "**Sure, just let me turn around. I'm having a bit of trouble breathing against the floor.**" Sky shifted a bit, letting enough space for Bridge to move, before letting himself fall on the boy's body. "**Ohhf… yeah… maybe not the brightest idea… you're heavy.**" Sky punched his arm playfully.

"**Shuddup…**" He rolled his eyes, before shifting his body slightly to get to lean on his knees and elbows, face close to Bridge's. "**Better?**" Bridge nodded, air suddenly lacking on his lungs. "**Now speak, or I kick your ass one more time.**"

Bridge smiled sheepishly, taking a deep breath before speaking. "**Well… Syd told Jack and Z about how you laughed and smiled.**" Sky rolled his eyes, sighing. "**So… I told them how you had a nice and pleasant smile and laugh, and apparently that was a bad idea since they found out I've seen you smile and laugh before, and that it wasn't that much of a rare, rare sight. So they thought it was a nice thing for you to relax, and told me to get you to relax more. I thought it was a bad idea to let me do such a thing, but they convinced me, and I started to think about how could I tell you that, or how would I get you to relax more, that's why I was looking at you more than the ever-**"

"**Okay Bridge…**" Sky got the idea of what Bridge wanted to say, but the constant babbling of his friend was making it hard to think.

"**—and so when you confronted me about it, I just kind of got nervous and I accidentally blurted out about us training. And you accepted so hey, I thought that this way maybe you will be more relaxed, since it seems you like to train. And since you offered me telling you if you beat me, I accepted, since I knew it would be less likely for you to get upset and—**"

"**BRIDGE! I get it, okay?**" Bridge nodded, mouth closed shut. "**It's fine, I won't get upset at you.**" That made the other smile widely. "**But Jack, Sydney and Z will pay for this…**" At that, Bridge's smile evaporated, panic rising slightly.

"**No, no! They've done nothing wrong! If one's to blame, you can always blame me because—**"

"**Hey! It's fine.**" Sky ruffled Bridge's hair, making the other pout at this, which resulted in Sky letting out a small chuckle.

Suddenly Bridge became conscious of the nearness between them, and his cheeks lit up in embarrassment, making Sky worry a bit for his friend's health, and he moved a hand to the other's cheek.

"**Are you alright?**" Bridge nodded slowly, his blue eyes fixed to the lighter ones of the blue ranger. His breath caught in his throat as he felt that yearning of something in the back of his mind. "**Maybe we shouldn't have fought this late. Come on, lets go back to bed.**" He stood, offering a hand to help the other stand.

They headed back to their room in a comfortable silence, before Bridge spoke aloud.

"**So… what do you say?**"

"**About what?**"

"**Being more relaxed and stuff.**"

Sky shrugged his shoulders, before a smile appeared on his lips. "**Seems possible for me. I mean, I've got a nice and pleasant smile, isn't it?**" Hearing his own choice of words made Bridge blush slightly, and he ducked his head, abashed. Sky simple laughed.

"**Don't forget the nice laugh.**" Sky smiled softly at Bridge, passing an arm around the other's shoulders.

"_**I won't forget it, man.**__" _He muttered, giving one fleeting glance to his friend's pink cheeks. They looked cute on the green ranger.

* * *

><p>Hey there, people! This is my first SPD fic, and my first SkyBridge. This is… well, I pretend it to be a slash fic, but you can either take it as friendship or romance, whatever floats your boat.

I made this thinking of how Sky started laughing more in the chapter "**Dogged**", so I thought… what happened between "**Walls**" and that chapter? What could have made Sky to loosen up enough to smile and laugh more? And I came up with this little idea.

I also want to continue this with some other chapters that follows the series' script _(Like that fanfic of Trent/Conner called "__**The Other Passion of Conner**__" from __**anitafromscotland**__)_, but that's up to the readers, I guess (:.

I also want to apologize for any possible grammar error _(English is not my first language)_, or anything that looks odd or simple doesn't make sense (_again, English isn't my language). _Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
